1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing media content for mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to systems and methods for supporting the production, management and delivery of media content for wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical system for distributing media content, such as audio-based ringtones, to mobile communication devices over a communication network includes a library of media content stored in a file server and a means for sending the media content to a device. Each piece of media content is stored in a format compatible with one or more communication devices. For example, an audio file stored in a Nokia proprietary format is considered to be compatible with all models of Nokia telephones. Among the various models of Nokia telephones, however, there may be different types of media capabilities. For example, one telephone model may be capable of playing an audio file such as “ringtones” of a certain byte duration and note range while another model has different duration and range capabilities.
Existing media content distribution systems do not account for these differences in device capabilities. Thus, a piece of media content associated with Nokia telephones may be sent to any Nokia telephone regardless of the capabilities of the particular telephone model. If the particular model receiving the content does not have the proper capabilities, the content may not be able to be played or, if it can be played, will be limited by the model capabilities. For example, the duration of the ringtone may be truncated or the note range modified to accommodate the capability of the particular telephone. Thus, the user of the device is not able to hear the “true” ringtone.
In view of the foregoing limitations of existing media distribution systems, those skilled in the art have recognized a need for a system that is capable of providing media content to a variety of communication devices operating over various communications networks and with various media content capabilities such that the possibility of providing incompatible media content to an end-user device is substantially eliminated. The invention fulfills these needs and others.